tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
New York
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Empire State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Albany; Buffalo; Ithaca; Long Island; Poughkeepsie; Rochester; Scarsdale; Schenectady; Tarrytown; Westchester County; Yonkers | 1st = }} New York is a state in the Northeastern region of the United States. New York is the 27th most extensive, the 3rd most populous, and the 7th most densely populated of the 50 United States. New York is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and by Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west and north, and Quebec to the north. The state of New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. Points of Interest * Albany * Buffalo * Long Island * New York City :* Bronx :* Brooklyn ::* Williamsburg :* Manhattan ::* Hell's Kitchen :* Queens :* Staten Island * Poughkeepsie * Rochester * Scarsdale * Schenectady TV shows that take place in * 2 Broke Girls * 30 Rock * 666 Park Avenue * Adventures of Pete & Pete, The * Alienist, The * Amazing Spider-Man * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Beauty and the Beast * Bitten * Blindspot * Blue Bloods * Bosom Buddies * Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Castle * Cosby Show, The * CSI: Cyber * Damien * Daredevil * Defenders, The * Diff'rent Strokes * Dirty Sexy Money * Elementary * Eye Candy * Facts of Life, The * Friends * Ghost Whisperer * Gossip Girl * Growing Pains * Heroes * How I Met Your Mother * Invincible Iron Man (1966) * Jesse * Jessica Jones * Kevin Can Wait * Kitchen Confidential * Kojak * Law & Order * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Luke Cage * Mad Men * Made in Jersey * Mr. Robot * Naked City * New York Undercover * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * N.Y.P.D. * Ryan's Hope * Sleepy Hollow * Spider-Man (1967) * Spin City * Strain, The * Suits * Taxi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Ultimate Spider-Man * Unforgettable * V (2009) * Veronica's Closet * What We Do in the Shadows * Without a Trace * X-Men Episodes that take place in * Dark Shadows :* Episode 1: Flashback shows Victoria Winters at the Hammond Foundling Home, which is located in New York. She is inside of a building and no exterior scenes are shown. Characters from People who were born in People who died in * Alfred Hinckley * Clarice Blackburn * Craig Slocum * Dan Morgan * David Ford * Dennis Kane * Grayson Hall * Isabella Hoopes * Joan Bennett * Louis Edmonds * Mark Lenard * Peter Turgeon * Rod Serling * Thayer David * Tom Gorman Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House References ---- Category:Locations Category:Damien/Miscellaneous Category:New York Category:2 Broke Girls/Miscellaneous Category:Amazing Spider-Man/Miscellaneous Category:Beauty and the Beast/Miscellaneous Category:Blindspot/Miscellaneous Category:Blue Bloods/Miscellaneous Category:The Cosby Show/Miscellaneous Category:Friends/Miscellaneous Category:The Defenders/Miscellaneous Category:Diff'rent Strokes/Miscellaneous Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Locations Category:The Following/Miscellaneous Category:Gossip Girl/Miscellaneous Category:Growing Pains/Miscellaneous Category:How I Met Your Mother/Miscellaneous Category:Invincible Iron Man (1966)/Miscellaneous Category:Jessica Jones/Miscellaneous Category:Kitchen Confidential/Miscellaneous Category:Law & Order: Special Victims Unit/Miscellaneous Category:Naked City/Miscellaneous Category:New York Undercover/Miscellaneous Category:N.Y.P.D./Miscellaneous Category:Ryan's Hope/Miscellaneous Category:Sex and the City/Miscellaneous Category:Spider-Man (1967)/Miscellaneous Category:Spin City/Miscellaneous Category:Suits/Miscellaneous Category:Taxi/Miscellaneous Category:Ultimate Spider-Man/Miscellaneous Category:Unforgettable/Miscellaneous Category:V (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Veronica's Closet/Miscellaneous Category:Without a Trace/Miscellaneous Category:X-Men/Miscellaneous Category:Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation/Miscellaneous